Let It Fly
by violet day
Summary: The Fairytale Creatures encourage Pinocchio to let his Freak Flag Fly. (Prequel to "We're Strong Enough")


A\n - I don't own any of this,,,,,,,,,,,,, and I might repeat words a lot, only because I wasn't sure which other words to use, so don't hate it on that note,,,,,,,plus,, most of this I typed from memory,, that proves I have no social life! o-o,,,,,,,,,,, wait, that's a bad thing,,,,,,,,,,, oh well,,,,:),,,,,,,,,, anyway, please enjoy!

And remember to read and review!

* * *

**_(Pinocchios' P.O.V)_**

We were walking in the Red woods, upset that when the guards sent us away from the swamp, I asked them if we have our homes back, and they said no. I couldn't believe that ogre broke his promise to us. I guess those stories about ogres are true.

* * *

After those thoughts went through my mind, I decided to finally say what I was thinking the entire time we were walking.

"Just when you think life can't get any worse, you get evicted from a swamp!", I said, and everyone started to join in.

"Yeah, I really thought that ogre was gonna help us", said Lee.

"He still might. Maybe if we all close our eyes and clap really hard", offered Peter, who was really starting to annoy me.

"Oh, grow up!", I said.

"I won't grow up", he answered. I suddenly lost it.

"You're thirty four and need a shave!", I yelled at him. I didn't like that I lashed out at him, but he needs to stop acting childish. Just then everyone yelled at me, about how that was uncalled for, but I didn't care, because I was telling the truth.

"Awww yeah, am I wrong?", I said, and noticed some of them shook their heads no.

"Where to now?", asked Wolf, trying to relief the tension.

Godmother came up and answered him, "Forty miles north they said. There's landfill with our names on it", how could she say that so happily? We all started to complain about it, until Gingy started to speak.

"Landfill? Are you kidding? What's next, a dung hill, a septic tank? How low do we need to go people? Its time to do what we should've done a long time ago. We gotta stand up to Farquaad ourselves!", he said, which made everyone talk at once. What was he thinking?!

Rabbit suddenly spoke up, "Yeah, Gingys right, we need to get off our fluffy butts and do something!", which once again, made everyone talk.

Including me, except I went against it, "No, I don't think that's a good idea", but no one could hear me, because they were talking too loudly, and all at once, about standing up to Farquaad.

Was I the only one that remembered if we went back in the kingdom, we would be executed!? Well, if they thought I'd let them go and get themselves hurt, they had another thing coming. I just got to know these guys. They've become my friends; And I'm not gonna let them go that easy.

"WAIT A MINUTE!", I yelled, which made everyone be quiet and stare at me. "Now look, maybe that ogre wasn't the answer. But something better will come along, and we have to wait for it, because that is what Fairytale Creatures do. We wait for miracles, we wish upon stars". I smiled at the thought of Jiminy. "Why, my cricket always told, me-", I was then cut off when Witch came up to me.

"Oh, forget that cricket! If he was so smart, he would have seen that windshield coming!", she said as she smashed her hands together, showing what happens to bugs. I was shocked when she did this, as was everyone else. Even though sad by that, I kept going.

"NO, NO, NO!", I exclaimed as I picked up my suitcase, "No, we just have to lay low, until this all blows over", I said. But was greeted by complaints from everybody, and as I stared at them, I yelled the first thing that came into my head. "NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I WERE A REAL BOY!", as soon as I said that, they all once again became quiet, I guess shocked at what I said.

Mostly because the whole time we were together, since the first time we all met, those days at the swamp, and up until now, I've been telling them I was a real boy. But they all knew I wasn't, and deep down, I knew I wasn't either.

And after looking at the hurt faces on my friends as if saying, 'so you never wanted to meet us?'. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet them. In fact, since I met them, they have made my life better, just being with them. They were my family.

I finally looked away from them and once again, and wished, out loud, what I've wanted ever since the Blue Fairy gave me life. "Why can't I be a real boy?", I said, almost on the verge of tears.

The next thing I knew, I felt someone walk up next to me. I didn't turn to see who it was but was shocked to hear them yell, "LISTEN UP, PUPPET!". That made me jump, and also made me drop my suitcase in the process. Then as I turned around, I saw Sugar holding Gingy on his cooking pan. Gingy then started to sing.

_"We spend our whole lives wishing, we weren't so freakin' strange,_  
_they made us feel that way, but it's they, who need to change",_ what was he trying to say? Papa Bear then joined in.

"_The way they think, that is_", said Papa.

"_That's right, Papa_", said Baby Bear, as everyone murmured in agreement. Gingy, then continued to sing.

"_It's time to stop the hiding_", I waved him off, and turned to look away from him, still not facing the truth. "_It's time to stand up tall_,  
_say, hey world_". His voice was so bad, but as soon as he sang now, his voice was almost angelic, and I faced him once more. "_I'm different, and here I am, splinters and all, splinters and all_", and of course, his voice went back to being annoying, as I gave him a, 'really?', look.

"_Let your freak flag wave_", Mama sang.

"_My_ _what_?!", I was so confused. What did she say? A freak flag? That was the most weirdest thing I've heard.

"_Let your freak flag fly_", continued Mama, but I still didn't know what she meant, so I looked to Gingy for support.

"_Thats what I'm talking about!",_ is what Gingy answered with, but I _still_ didn't get it.

"_Never take it down, never take it down,_  
_raise it way up high, let your freak flag fly, let it fly, fly, fly_!", I guess I understood, her and Gingy want me to accept I'm a puppet, but I couldn't handle it. So I walked up to Mama, and she held my hand.

"_It's hard to be a puppet_", I confessed. Sticks, Bricks, and Straw ran up to us and seemed to sing backup.

"_Little puppet boy_", they sang.

"_So many strings attached_", I sang.

"_Can't cut loose_", the pigs said.

Just then, Tweedle also ran up and held my other hand.

"_But it's not a choice you made,_  
_its just how you were hatched_", she sang. Uh, hatched? And Rabbit, Duckling, and a few others circled around me, and sang also.

"_Let your freak flag wave, let your freak flag fly, never take it down, never take it down,_  
_raise it way up high, let your freak flag fly_", I looked at them with a mixture of confusion and interest. Tweedle, then pulled me by my hand, and had me stand beside her on the cart we brought with us, and listen to everybody and what they had to say.

"_I'm proud to be a piggy_", said the pigs.

"_Little pig, little pig_", some sang backup.

_"I raise my furry fist_", said Papa, as he raised his fist in the air, with Baby Bear watching in admiration.

"_Papa Bear, Papa Bear_", they continued to sing.

"_It's time I told the world, I'm a scientologist!",_ sang Lee, what was that? I'll have to ask her later.

"_Scientologist_", they repeated.

"_I did some time in jail_", exclaimed Witch. Honestly no shock there.

"_Yeah, yeah_", they sang.

"_I smell like sauerkraut_", said Hatter. No wonder I smelled that the first time we all met! Now we know!

"_Feu!",_ they continued to sing.

_"I'm gonna shed my house coat_", said Wolf. Just then Peter and Rabbit ripped off Wolfs' granny dress to reveal a red, salsa dress. That was beyond freakish!

"_Oh, miss thing, you worked it out, let your freak flag wave, let your freak flag fly, never take it down, never take it down_  
_raise it way up high_!", everyone sang.

I was inspired.

"_Yes!, it all makes sense now, we may be freaks, but we're freaks with teeth, and claws,_  
_and magic wands! And together, we can stand up to Farquaad!",_ I said. And if they weren't ashamed who they were, then I shouldn't be either. I wasn't going to let it hide anymore. I'm going to let it fly!

"_Never take it down, raise it way up high!",_ I sang, feeling the happiest I'd ever been. I turned back to see Tweedle standing in front of all of us.

"_We've got magic,_  
_we've got power,_  
_who are they to say we're wrong!",_ she preached.

"_Wrong!",_ we repeated.

"_All the things that make us special,_  
_are the things that make us strong,_  
_what makes us special",_ Tweedle sang. I suddenly was in front of everyone, almost like a leader.

"_What makes us special_", I said, as I danced, doing some of my puppet moves.

"_What makes us special,_  
_makes us strong_!", the next thing we knew, we were dancing together.

"_Let your freak flag wave,_  
_let your freak flag fly,_  
_never take it down, never take it down,_  
_raise it way up high, yeah,_  
_let your freak flag fly, fly,_  
_fly, fly, fly_!", we then stood in a line, looking at each other. Each of us feeling confident and strong.

"_I'm wood, (_I grabbed Tweedle's hand_), I'm good, (_I grabbed Sugar's hand_), get used to it_!", I confessed, feeling proud!

"_FLY_!", we finished. We all decided to be happy to be who we are, and decided to go stand up to Farquaad.

"TO DULOC!", I yelled, and as everyone ran behind me, they all high fived me, grabbed up their things, and we ran back the way we came, heading back to Duloc. We were ready to get our homes back, and also to stand up for ourselves.

And even though I knew we might get in trouble, I would protect my friends, no matter what, and I'd know we'd stay with each other to make our dreams come true.

Because we're a family. And hopefully when this was over, we'll remain that, and live happily ever after.


End file.
